fhswfandomcom-20200214-history
LVT-4
LVT-4 Water Buffalo The Landing Vehicle Tracked (LVT) was a class of amphibious warfare vehicles, as well as a small amphibious landing craft, introduced by the USN, USMC and US army during World war two. Development Originally intended solely as cargo carriers for ship to shore operations, they rapidly evolved into assault troop and fire support vehicles as well. The types were all widely known as amphtrack, amtrak, amtrac etc., a portmaneau of amphibious tractor. FHSW features the LVT-4 Water Buffalo. In this version, the engine was moved forward and a large ramp door was added to the rear, allowing troops to exit from the rear of the vehicle. This innovation also greatly facilitated the loading and unloading of cargo. Some vehicles received armor kits. It was by far the most numerous version of the LVT, with 8,351 units delivered. FHSW remakes this vehicle from Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII with some texture and model modifications. Up until v0.42, the weapons of the LVT-4 were two .50 Browning machienguns. Armament Since v0.5, both sides feature a single .30 Browning machine gun. It is not known for sure if all LVT-4 vehicles used the same equipment or if there were more variations. Also the driver can man a single .30 Browning machine gun and can drop a .30 Browning machine gun on a tripod. In the newest version, the numbers of passengers is now 1 and not 3 like in others. The LVT-4 saw action on Iwo Jima, there are at least two of the many flags on the map where you can find the LVT-4. But on nearly every landing map (especially those in the Pacific theater) you can find the LVT-4 and also the variants described below. In the movie "Letters from Iwo Jima", and also in "Flags of Our Fathers", you can see the tactics used with this vehicle. In the left picture, 3 LVT-4's are in the front and one is in the back after the landings on Iwo Jima with Mount Suribachi in the background. Also, an LVT(A)-4 can be seen in the foreground. LVT(A)-4 This was a fire support version of the LVT-4, equipped with a 75 mm Howitzer Motor Carriage M8 turret armed with a 75 mm howitzer. The A stands for "Armored". A single .50 cal machine gun was installed on the ring mount above the turret rear. In the late production vehicles the heavy machine gun was replaced with two M1919A4 .30 MGs on pintle mounts and one more in the bow mount. 1,890 units were produced. The Chinese PLA captured several from Nationalist forces during the Chinese Civil War and placed them in service, eventually modifying some with the 37 mm M6 tank gun in place of the 75 mm howitzer and others with the ZiS-2 57 mm anti-tank gun, complete with shield, the conversion necessitating the removal of the original mantlet as well. In the left picture, an LVT(A)-4 is in the foreground after the landings on Iwo Jima with Mount Suribachi in the background. LVT(A)-4 Ronson This vehicle was the LVT(A)-4 but with the gun replaced by the Canadian Ronson flamethrower. Although there is no external difference from the outside, the interior of the turret is different to accomodate the flamethrower. Category:American Equipment Category:Flame Tanks Category:Amphibious Vehicles Category:Landing craft Category:Assault guns